Horny Hunters
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Join thalia and the hunt on their many sex adventures. Smut. I accept OC to be other hunters.


Thalia story

 **This story is a mix with some ideas I got from a show a friend has me watching. Tell me if you can spot what show. It should be obvious.**

 _Thalia pov_

After a long day out in the snow, the hunters had set up camp in a low mountain range. Thalia was glad to be back in her tent, where she could finally take her thick parka off.

She sat down in the center of the room. She had a bed in one corner, a desk and chair in the other. Other that it was empty, aside from a few of her personal possessions. Her bow leaned against one wall. Her spear, in canister form, sat on her desk next to her shield, Aegis. Her tent sat away from the rest of the hunters, as she was second-in-command of the hunters, so she got a bigger tent and a separate area to camp in.

She heard a howl, and turned around to see a wolf enter the room. She smiled as it morphed back into human, fully clothed. It was a muscular male, around 19 years old, wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Do all werewolves enter without asking?" Thalia asked jokingly.

The man chuckled. "Not all. Just some".

His name was Scott. As he was technically a monster, and not an actual man, he was allowed to be around the hunters when men weren't

He stepped closer to her, and she sunk to her knees. She knew the drill by now.

"Thalia... Remember our deal? I do my part and I get something in return."

Thalia hung her head in disappointment. She had really hoped this time he would just do it. She liked Scott, but she was in a hurry. She stood up to face him.

"Fine. But what is it this time?"

"i want you to strip. Slowly. Give me a lap dance" He said as garbbed the chair and sat on it

Thalia breathed deeply. "Fine. But you must do your part in return."

"I swear it" he replied.

"You better" Said Thalia as she started

She walked a few feet in front of him, spun round and pushed her firm ass out. She wiggled it before standing stright up and hooking her thumbs through the loops in her silver jeans. She tugged and tugged but they wouldn't move much over her firm ass.

She unbuttoned the jeans and then unzipped them a bit and tugged again. It was still hard but this time it pulled down a little and showed the top of her lacy black underwear.

She swayed her hips back and forth which made her firm ass shake. Thalia turned around and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

She reached her hands behind her back and unhooked the bra And let it join the shirt on the ground.

Her D cup breasts were now free to move about as she danced a little to show off her body. She finally moved closer and straddled scott and shoved her tits in his face. He immediately started to suck on one of the nipples making her moan out.

Regular guys couldn't give her any sexual pleasure, couldn't even touch her if they where having sexual thoughts. Being a hunter didn't allow it. But for scott who was a monster technically it's different. He could touch her but just couldn't put anything inside her.

As he kissing and nipped and bite on her nipples she moaned out. He started to squeeze her ass and slap it. It was nice and firm after all the years of excersize she had.

She grinned on him before standing up and pulling the jeans down all the way and stepping out of them to leave her naked except her black panties.

Scott stood up then, "ok let me do my part now."

 **(This is the part I got from the show. I'm gonna have it be altered in mine to make it fit with a smut story better)**

Thalia smiled and she got on her knees and moved her hair to a pony tail to the side. Scott got behind her and made his claws show. Pretty much just making him get long sharp nails. He positioned them on the nape of thalias neck and pushed them in, a process people though was more painful then it really was.

Thalia bit her lips as scott entered her mind. She couldn't have actual sex so she did this instead. He made her have intense thoughts of sex in her head that felt more real then anything in real life. Most of the time she had to think if it actually happened or not after.

This time it was a gang bang. Thalia was getting fucked by 4 guys. One was fucking her pussy while she rode another guy that was in her ass. A third guy was thrusting into her mouth as the 4th was getting a tit job from her.

This lasted for hours and thalia, both in real life and the illusion, orgasmed and squirted multiple times. Eventually though scott stopped and pulled the claws out of her neck and poured nectar over it so it healed up and no one would notice the difference.

"Why'd you stop?" Thalia asked hungry for more. Being a hunter she was restricted with sex and this was the best she's got.

"Artemis is having a meeting in a few minutes. It's supposed to involve some big news for the future of the hunters. I thought you may wanna go."

Thalia looked down at had soaked wet underwear that she had orgasmed in repeatedly.

"Ya just let me change and we can go."

 **Ok so there it is. A bit rushed so don't flame about shortness. Next chapter will involve her getting permission to have sex as well as new powers for scott. I'll give him a lot but only to help further new chapter ideas I have so only for better smut. I hope you enjoy reading.**


End file.
